You Do What You Have To
by kenpogirl
Summary: Will Bianca and Reese ever find their way back to each other?


**Disclaimer : **The show and the characters are not mine. They belong to ABC. I am making no profit here and no copyright infringement is intended. I'm just having fun with them.

**Background : **This story is set after Reese's accident and recovery and offers a slight variation on the actual ending that the show gave us.

**You Do What You Have To**

Saturday evening brings a cloudless, starry sky of midnight blue to Pine Valley. The cool, late-autumn breeze is comfortable and inviting, and thus, nearly everyone in the town is taking advantage of the great weather and venturing out for a meal or entertainment, or perhaps both. Among them, a ridiculously attractive woman of light brown hair, brown eyes, and slim build is just walking out of a chic new eatery, followed by another woman. Reese Williams turns to her dinner companion, an equally beautiful blue-eyed blonde of the same age, and gifts her with a heartfelt million-dollar smile. The two women had been spending a considerable amount of time together since Michelle D'Angelo had moved to town several weeks prior. They'd met at a local salon one weekend while both were waiting to get their hair styled, and the two strangers had shared a most enjoyable conversation. Afterwards, they'd both been finished with their grooming at the same time and had coincided at the register where they were both waiting to pay. They'd started up another conversation at that time, and had ended up having a cup of coffee together directly after settling their salon bills. They had exchanged phone numbers before they parted that day, and that cup of coffee had led to lunch the next day, which had led to a trip to the movies the day after that, and dinner the day after that. Since then, sharing meals and inviting each other on outings had become routine, as had multiple phone calls on a daily basis. During this time, the two women found themselves becoming friendlier and more affectionate with each other by increments. Their greetings had evolved from handshakes on the first day, to quick, chaste kisses on the cheek the next day, to warm hugs and _lingering_ kisses on the cheek ever since. And then the hugs and kisses started lasting longer and longer, as had their time together. Once both women had accepted that as par for the course, the next step had been the touches that lasted longer than necessary, with Michelle's hand resting gently against Reese's back as they stood together, or Reese's hand gently lying on Michelle's arm as they spoke. Then came the hand-holding. One Sunday afternoon, the two women went to the Pine Valley Zoo together. Michelle had laced her fingers through Reese's immediately upon entering, and did not let go the whole day. The next night, the two friends had gone to yet another movie together, and once seated, Michelle had once again claimed Reese's hand for the duration and beyond. Truth be told, Reese cherished the attention and the affection, which, Lord knew, had been painfully absent from her life as of late, yet… the architect felt some hesitation, some uneasiness about their growing familiarity. They'd shared countless intimate conversations and had learned virtually everything about each other, and Reese welcomed having someone to whom she could pour out her heart, but she couldn't eradicate the nagging feeling which had her losing sleep in recent days. Far from being naive, despite her "goody-goody" history, she knew where they were headed. Her friend's expectations in terms of the future of their relationship were quite clear, but something was keeping the brown-eyed woman from fully committing to this new relationship, though she was loathe to admit, even to herself, the reason for her hesitancy. Many evenings, alone in her new apartment after leaving Michelle, she'd been insane with anger and frustration directed at herself for not being able to emotionally let go of her ex-wife and move on with her love life, but nothing she did changed her feelings; not the new job, or the new home, nor the new woman in her life. After long hours of debating with herself, Reese had finally come to terms with the fact that she'd have to talk to Michelle and let the other woman know that she was not ready for anything more than friendship, no matter how attracted she might be to the blue-eyed blonde. Having made this decision, Reese felt a little down and worried about how Michelle would take the news (she didn't want to lose the best friend she'd had since… well, since Bianca), but she knew it would be unfair and even cruel to allow this wonderful woman to get her hopes up for something that could never be. They'd had a fantastic evening together so far, which made Reese happy, but she knew she could not wait much longer to have the dreaded conversation with Michelle, lest Michelle try to take their relationship to the next level during this evening, thereby causing an awkward and uncomfortable scene between the two friends. Reese bolsters her courage to begin the discussion.

**REESE **(nodding back towards the restaurant, sincerely) : "That was wonderful, Michelle. Thank you."

**MICHELLE **(smiling shyly) : "It was completely my pleasure. Glad you liked it. Are you up for a walk along the pier?"

**REESE **(hesitantly, uncertainly) : "S-sure."

**MICHELLE **(happily, slowly slipping her arm around Reese's waist) : "Great."

Michelle leads Reese away, oblivious to Reese's plans. Minutes later, they stand on the pier, at the railing, staring out over the water and the horizon. The sound of waves slapping against the pillars is hypnotic, and coupled with the whisper of the sea breeze and the privacy of the location, makes for a very romantic scene indeed.

**REESE **(uncomfortably) : "It's… beautiful out here."

Michelle steps behind the slightly shorter woman and snakes her other arm around the brown-eyed woman's waist to link it with the first.

**MICHELLE **(in a seductive whisper): "Not as beautiful as something else I see."

Michelle slowly, carefully drops her head forward until her lips gently land on Reese's shoulder. Reese sadly closes her eyes as tears start to form in them. Michelle, oblivious to Reese's plight, gently drags her lips over to Reese's neck where she places another soft kiss.

**MICHELLE **(in a seductive whisper as she continues to trail kisses along Reese's shoulder and neck) : "I'm absolutely crazy about you, Reese. You know that, don't you?"

With a forlorn shake of her head, Reese spins in Michelle's arms. The blue-eyed blonde, mistaking the other woman's intent, leans in towards Reese's lips, but stops short upon noting the expression on the other woman's face.

**MICHELLE **(reaching up to cup Reese's cheek, speaking softly, concerned) : "Hey, sweetie, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

**REESE **(voice breaking, tears spilling over her cheeks): "I'm so sorry, Michelle. I'm crazy about you, too. You know that, but…"

**MICHELLE **(pursing her lips, knowingly) "… but you're still in love with Bianca."

A heart-wrenching sob escapes Reese's lips and Michelle needs no further confirmation that she has surmised correctly.

**REESE **(looking away, remorsefully): "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I didn't want for…"

Michelle gently takes Reese fully in her arms, cradles her, and rocks her softly.

**MICHELLE **(whispering, reassuringly): "Shhh, sweetie. It's ok. I understand. You haven't done anything wrong, so I don't want you to feel bad. And I'm fine, so don't worry, ok?"

At Reese's disbelieving look, Michelle smiles sadly as her own eyes become moist and she sniffs back the tears.

**MICHELLE **: "Ok, maybe not _fine_, but I really do understand, and you really haven't done anything wrong, ok? Look, I won't lie to you. I was really starting to fall for you, but I can't say I'm shocked that you don't feel the same. I kind of sensed that you might not be over your ex, so..."

**REESE **: "God, Michelle. You are so incredible. I wish we were right for each other. I wish I could give you all the love and devotion you deserve… but I can't stop thinking about Bianca."

Reese tries to stifle the sobs rushing up from her throat and finds herself once again enveloped in Michelle's arms.

**MICHELLE **(dropping a kiss on Reese's forehead): "And I wish I could make all your pain go away, sweetheart. " (sighing helplessly) "Look, we should probably get you home, ok? I think you could really use some sleep."

Reese responds with a subtle nod of her head as she wipes her eyes. As the two friends make their way back to the car, wrapped in each other's arms, neither of them notices a pair of mahogany eyes following them sadly, anxiously, worriedly.

Half an hour later, Michelle has gotten Reese back to Reese's apartment. The two friends are sitting together on the couch with Michelle holding Reese close, caressing her arm and back soothingly while Reese rests her head on Michelle's shoulder.

**MICHELLE **(barely above a whisper, turning to glance into brown eyes): "Feelin' any better, sweetie?"

**REESE **(shyly, embarrassed, drying her eyes, starting to pull away): "Yeah, thanks."

**MICHELLE **(gently but firmly holding Reese in place in her arms, speaking softly): "Hey, hey. You don't have to do that, ok?"

**REESE **(brow furrowed, confused) : "Do what?"

**MICHELLE **: "Pretend to be ok if you're not. I'm here for you, ok?"

**REESE **(meekly, guiltily) : "I feel like I've already imposed on you so much."

**MICHELLE **(sincerely) : "You could never impose on me, Reese. I'd do anything for you. Happily." (eyes tearing, voice cracking) : "I… I think I love you."

Reese's face drops guiltily and she lowers her eyes to the ground.

**MICHELLE **(shaking her head, warding off Reese's remorse) : "No, no, sweetie. I'm not expecting anything from you just because I said that. I just wanted you to know how I feel, but I really do understand that your heart's not in this, and I'm ok with that. I just want you to know that I'm your friend and I'll help you in any way I can, ok?"

**REESE **(barely audible, smiling sadly) : "Thank you."

**MICHELLE **(pulling Reese close into a warm hug) : "You don't have to thank me." (pressing a kiss to Reese's temple) "I know I can't fix everything, but I'm glad if I can help you even just a little."

The heartfelt statement elicits a tiny smile from Reese, making Michelle smile gently in return.

**MICHELLE **(gently) : "Do you want me to go so you can try to get some sleep?" 

**REESE **(guiltily, gently pulling away from Michelle) : "Oh, my God! I can't believe how selfish I've been! I've kept you here all this time and you're probably exhausted. You must be dying to get home. I'm so sorry. It's ok. You can go. I'll be allright."

**MICHELLE **(gently pulling Reese back into her arms, whispering) : "Shhh. The last thing you are is selfish, and I'm allright. Don't worry about me. I just want to make sure _you're_ allright. Just tell me what you need. Do you want me to leave and let you go to bed?"

Reese drops her gaze to the floor without a word. Michelle, reading Reese's mind, smiles softly.

**MICHELLE **(gently) : "Or do you want me to stay with you?"

Reese says nothing, but the pleading look in her eyes is as clear as any spoken words. Michelle's smile widens. She kisses Reese on the forehead with a chuckle.

**MICHELLE **: "Ok. Let's get some sleep."

Michelle finally relinquishes her possessive hold on Reese. She stands and offers her hand to the other woman. The architect gladly takes her friend's hand with not just a little relief that she won't have to spend the night alone for once. The two friends head into Reese's bedroom together. Minutes later, the two women have washed up, changed into proper sleeping attire, and are now slipping under the covers together. Michelle gently draws Reese to her. Reese curls up at Michelle's side with a contented sigh, her head coming to rest on a strong shoulder. Reese searches Michelle's face, earning her an inquiring look from the woman holding her.

**REESE **(barely above a whisper, face full of wonder) : "I'll never be able to thank you enough for this."

**MICHELLE **(softly, sincerely) : "Just knowing that you're getting some sleep is all the thanks I need, ok?"

Reese nods almost imperceptibly. Michelle kisses Reese's cheek softly.

**MICHELLE **(whispering): "Good night, baby. I love you."

**REESE **(cautiously) : "I… I love you, too. You know that, don't you?"

**MICHELLE **(with a smirk and a roll of her eyes): "I know. I know. And I also know you're _in _lovewith Bianca. Don't worry. I understand."

Reese lays her head back down on Michelle's shoulder.

**REESE **(barely audible): "I don't deserve you."

Michelle says nothing, but pulls Reese more tightly to her, snuggling closer. Within minutes both women are sound asleep

The next day, after waking up with Michelle, making her breakfast, thanking her profusely, and seeing her out on her way back home, Reese decides she needs some time alone to clear her head. She spends the next several hours just driving around. At dusk, she finally ends up stopping at the beach where she sits on the sand and stares out over the horizon. The tears slip unbidden from her brown eyes as her mind refuses to relinquish the image of her ex-wife. The architect is overcome and overwhelmed. Just as her sobs are about to burst forth, she hears a whispered, breathless cry.

**VOICE : **"Reese?"

The brown-eyed woman feels every nerve ending in her body become electrically charged upon hearing _that _voice, the only voice in the world that can cause this kind of reaction in the gentle architect. Against her will, her breathing speeds up, her heart pounds frantically, she's lost the power of speech, and she finds herself unable to form a coherent thought. Before she's able to decide how to react, she is stunned to find that the love of her life is, indeed, standing before her, tears in her eyes, shoulders slumped in defeat.

**BIANCA : **"Um, look, I… I know I'm probably the last person you expected to see. We didn't leave things on very good terms and we've been out of touch for a while now, but… uh… I…I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I overreacted about you kissing Zach and I've regretted it ever since. I know an apology isn't going to fix much, but… uh… well, I just wanted to let you know that. The girls and I are back and uh… if you want to see them, that's fine with me. We're staying at the Casino. You can come by anytime. They'll be thrilled to see you."

**REESE **(disbelieving, barely above a whisper)** : **"Bianca…"

**BIANCA **(feeling Reese's apprehension, reading her ex-wife's mind, voice catching)** : **"You don't have to say anything, Reese. I…" (sighing sadly) "Ok, I _was _going to ask you if there's _any_ chance at all that…" (shaking her head) "but… I know you're seeing someone else now, so… it's a moot point. I won't try to interfere."

Reese shakes her head in confusion, furrowing her brow, unable to make sense of Bianca's statement.

**BIANCA **(softly, dropping her eyes to the ground) **: **"I'm not spying on you or anything. I just happened to see you with her last night. I was at the boathouse when I saw you two walking together along the pier. It was completely by accident. I swear."

Reese's expression becomes serious as comprehension sets in. She, too, averts her eyes. She does not correct Bianca's erroneous assumption.

**BIANCA **(bringing her hands up in front of herself, waving off the topic) **: **"Anyway, there's no way I'd try to come between you two. I couldn't do that to you."

Reese slowly nods her understanding.

**BIANCA **(voice dropping to a whisper) **:** "I want you to be happy, ok?"

Reese is unable to meet Bianca's eyes and is unable to think of anything to say. The silence hangs in the air between the two former spouses like a thick blanket. Finally, with the tension growing, Bianca decides to shift gears.

**BIANCA **(shrugging softly)** : **"Well, the girls would love to see you, and if you would like to see them, you're more than welcome." (fidgeting, reluctantly readying herself to leave) "Have a good night."

Bianca starts to walks away, but suddenly turns back around.

**BIANCA **(sincerely) **: **"Take care of yourself, ok?"

When Bianca is out of sight, Reese breaks down completely and sobs uncontrollably, her cries drifting off, up and away, over the water like the sea air. Thirty minutes later, Reese has arrived back at her apartment. It takes a monumental effort for her to drag herself inside and she doesn't bother turning on the living room light. She can only get as far as the couch. The architect drops onto it wearily and curls into herself. The tears continue to flow silently. Suddenly the phone rings. Reese does not move from her position on the couch. After the fifth ring, the answering machine clicks on and Reese's greeting reverberates throughout the room. With the proclamation of the beep, a message is left.

**MICHELLE **: "Reese? It's me. If you're there, please pick up. Look, I know you're going through hell right now and probably don't even want to talk to anyone, but can you please pick up just for a minute? I just want to know that you're allright, baby. Please? I'm so worried about you." 

With great effort, Reese drags herself up from the couch, walks to the phone, and picks up the handset.

**REESE **(quietly) : "Hey."

**MICHELLE **: "Hey, sweetie. I'm so glad you picked up. Are you ok?"

Reese is unable to answer. She tries to sniff back the tears, but the blonde is not fooled.

**MICHELLE **: "I'll be there in ten minutes."

True to her word, ten minutes later, Michelle is knocking on Reese's door. It takes a huge effort for the architect to pull herself off the couch to go open the door. Upon seeing the state that Reese is in, Michelle's heart breaks.

**MICHELLE **(softly) : " Sweetie, come here."

Gently, Michelle takes Reese in her arms as horrendous sobs rack the shorter woman's body. Michelle tightens her grip and softly kisses the younger woman's temple as she reaches behind her to close the door.

Meanwhile, back at Bianca's house, the young mother is just getting home where _her _mother, stepfather/uncle and sister are all together watching both of Bianca's daughters as well as Kendall's two boys. The adults are in the kitchen fixing dinner while the three older children are watching television in the living room. Bianca walks in the front door and quietly closes it behind her. Miranda's head whirls around at the sound.

**MIRANDA **(squealing with delight) : "Mommy!"

The child runs toward her mother, launching herself into the gentle brunette's arms. Bianca hugs her eldest tightly and kisses her head softly as she puts her purse down on the couch.

**BIANCA **(gently): "Hey, pumpkin. Listen, do me a favor. Turn off your baby Einstein and go wash up for dinner, ok?"

**BIANCA **: "Ok, Mommy."

Miranda dutifully turns off the television and retires to the restroom. Bianca picks up Ian, takes Spike's hand, and walks them both into the kitchen to join the rest of her family. Erica is holding Gabrielle while Kendall is chopping vegetables and Jack is stirring pasta in a large pot as Bianca and the boys arrive.

**BIANCA **(wearily) : "Hey, guys."

(simultaneously) **KENDALL **: "Hey, Binks." **JACK **: "Hi, honey." **ERICA **(happily) : "Hi, sweetheart!"

Bianca walks over to Kendall and gets a kiss from her older sister. She then goes to Jack, who puts down the spoon he's using to stir the pasta, envelopes his niece/stepdaughter in a tight hug, and kisses her head. The self-made business mogul then takes her turn hugging her younger daughter around the obstacle of children. Pulling back from the hug, Mother Kane finally sees the despair in the gentle brunette's eyes even as she leans over to kiss her baby daughter's head lovingly.

**ERICA **(concerned) : "Baby, why are you so down? Aren't you glad to be home with your family? We're all ecstatic that you're here."

**BIANCA **(weakly) : "Yes, of course I'm happy to be home, Mom. The girls and I have missed all of you terribly."

**ERICA **(puzzled): "Then why so glum?"

**BIANCA **(sniffing back the tears, speaking softly as she puts Ian in his carseat on the kitchen table): "Long story."

**ERICA **(gently easing Bianca onto a kitchen stool with one hand): "Well, then it's a good thing we've got all night."

**KENDALL **(sarcastically): "Very subtle, Mom."

**JACK **(speaking gently to Bianca, giving Erica a stern look) : "Sweetheart, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

**ERICA** (emphatically): "Well, she most certainly _does_. How are we going to help her fix whatever's wrong if she doesn't tell us what it is?"

Meanwhile, back at Reese's apartment, Michelle is sitting with the architect on the couch, holding the younger woman in her arms, comforting her.

**MICHELLE** : "Wow. So, she's back, huh?"

Reese nods weakly even while resting her head on Michelle's shoulder.

**MICHELLE **: "Honey, can I ask you something?"

At Reese's nod in the affirmative, the blue-eyed blonde continues.

**MICHELLE **: "You love her and she's here. She's back. Why didn't you tell her how you feel? Why aren't you going after her?"

Meanwhile, back at Bianca's apartment, the Kane women and Uncle Jack are heavily engrossed in their own conversation while the younger children play around the kitchen.

**BIANCA **(sadly): "So what am I supposed to _do_? _Order_ her to dump her new girlfriend and take me back?"

**ERICA **(sincerely): "For openers."

**BIANCA AND KENDALL** (in unison, with a groan of displeasure as Bianca covers her face with her hands and Kendall pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance) : "_Mom_!"

**JACK **: "Erica, please."

**ERICA **(defensively): Well, what in heaven's name is _wrong_ with that? Family is the most important thing, and to keep everybody together, you do what you have to."

**BIANCA **(sadly): "Mom, there are times when even a Kane woman has to admit defeat, cut her losses, and move on, and I'm afraid this is one of those times."

**KENDALL **(remorsefully): "Wow, Binks. This is all my fault. _I _caused all this with my insane jealousy. I feel really bad. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

**BIANCA **(chuckling through her tears) : "Well, for one thing, you can stop calling me Binks."

The two sisters share a moment of laughter before they are interrupted.

**MIRANDA **(suddenly appearing at the kitchen door, cheerily) : "I washed my hands, Mommy. Are we going to eat now?"

Bianca sighs heavily and wipes her eyes. She plasters on a smile for her older daughter as she hugs the child and kisses her head.

**BIANCA **: "Yes, baby. We're going to eat now."

Meanwhile, back at Reese's apartment, Reese is finding it too difficult to explain to her friend what her reservations are about reaching out to the woman she loves. She slowly pulls completely away from Michelle and gets to her feet.

**REESE **(softly) : "It's… complicated."

**MICHELLE **(getting to her feet beside Reese, challengingly) : "_Really_? How's this for complicated? You don't feel that you deserve her. You don't think you should have what you want and be happy." (getting in Reese's face) "How am I doing?"

Reese is forced to look away as the tears flow, feeling completely exposed and vulnerable.

**MICHELLE **(exasperated): "That's a load of _crap_, Reese! You're one of the best people I know. You've done nothing except love your family and give them everything. You're honest, decent, loving, caring, selfless… If you don't deserve to be happy, then none of us do."

**REESE **(softly, defeated): "Michelle…"

Suddenly the opening strings of _When I Fall In Love_ come wafting up from the other side of the room. Reese's shoulders slump and her face falls. A questioning look comes over Michelle's face.

**REESE **(quietly) : "That's Bianca texting me."

The architect goes to her purse, retrieves her phone and clicks on a few keys. Suddenly, Reese begins to panic.

**REESE **(fearfully, worried): "Oh, my God! This can't be good."

**MICHELLE **(perplexed) : "What?"

**REESE **(reading the text message) : "Kids need you. Come now."

**MICHELLE **: "That's weird."

**REESE **(punching #2 on her speed dial): "Why wouldn't she just call me if the kids need me?"

Reese waits and listens for a moment, but then grunts in frustration.

**REESE **(raising her voice): "Damn it! _Why_ in the name of all that is holy would she turn her phone off after texting me?"

**MICHELLE **(calmly): "Slow down, honey. Relax. Just call her house phone and see if she's home."

**REESE **(desperately) : "I don't have the new number. Damn it!"

**MICHELLE** (gently grasping Reese's arms, looking Reese in the eye) : "Calm down. Calm down. Let's go over to her apartment and see if she's there." (reaching for Reese's hand) "Come on. I'll drive."

Reese is agitated and breathing heavily as she nods and takes Michelle's hand as if it were the very source of serenity, her lifeline. The two women hurry out the door together.

Fifteen minutes later, the Kane clan is sitting around the dinner table partaking of their evening meal, when they suddenly hear a frantic knock at the door.

**REESE **(frantically): "Bianca! Bianca! Are you there? Bianca!"

The adults all look at each other quizzically. Bianca finally stands, walks to the door, and opens it. Her heart flutters at the sight of her ex-wife.

**BIANCA **(quietly) : "Hi."

**REESE **(worried, speech a rapid-fire stream, hurrying inside) : "Is everything ok? Where are the girls? Are they allright?"

Bianca looks behind Reese and sees Michelle. Her heart drops.

**BIANCA **(perplexed, speaking softly): "The girls are fine."

**REESE **(still frantic, not completely taking in what Bianca is saying) : "I got your text and I tried to call you, but your phone was turned off and I don't have your landline yet so I couldn't reach you…"

**BIANCA **(gently): "Reese, what are you talking about? I didn't send you any text and the girls are fine. They're in the dining room having dinner."

**REESE **(relieved): "Are they really ok?"

**BIANCA **(waving a hand in the direction of the dining room): "See for yourself."

**REESE **(gratefully): "Can I?"

**BIANCA **(softly): "Of course. I told you you'll always be welcome to see our girls."

**REESE **(exhaling sharply and heading into the dining room) : "Thank you."

With Reese out of the room, Michelle and Bianca now regard each other uncomfortably.

**MICHELLE **(awkwardly): "Uh, hi. I'm Michelle."

**BIANCA **(awkwardly, nodding her acknowledgement): "Bianca Montgomery."

Neither woman knows what else to say to the other, causing a tense silence to befall them. The moment is over quickly, however, as just a few minutes later, Reese re-enters the room, carrying a smiling and giggling Gabrielle on her hip and holding a very happy Miranda's hand. Michelle smiles upon seeing the children.

**REESE **(extremely relieved, clinging to the baby and to Miranda's hand possessively): "Oh, thank you, Lord. I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to either of these characters."

**MICHELLE **(sincerely): "They're both so beautiful."

**BIANCA AND REESE **(in unison) : "Thank you."

**BIANCA **(shifting her weight from one foot to the other, starting to leave the room) : "Well, I'll just… let you have a minute with them."

**REESE **(noting Bianca's discomfort): "Hey, you did say it was ok, right? I mean, you're not upset about me being here are you?"

**BIANCA **(sincerely): "No, no. Really. It's fine. I just…"

Bianca falters momentarily at Reese's befuddled expression.

**BIANCA **: "You just caught me off guard, that's all. I wasn't expecting to see you and…" (turning to Michelle) "with all due respect, Michelle," (turning back to Reese) "I just didn't get a chance to prepare myself to introduce our daughters to your new girlfriend, so…"

Reese hangs her head guiltily. Michelle's expression reads shock.

**MICHELLE **(to Reese) : "You let her think…" (shaking her head) "I'm sorry, Reese, but she needs to know the truth. She deserves that." (turning to Bianca) "Look, Bianca, Reese and I are not a couple nor have we ever been. We're just really good friends, but it's never gone beyond that, ok?"

Bianca makes a Herculean effort not to glow with happiness at this news, but fails miserably. Michelle knows her place in this configuration and takes appropriate steps.

**MICHELLE **(to Reese): "Listen, I'm so happy that everything turned out ok. Are you allright now?"

**REESE **: "Yes, thank you."

**MICHELLE **: "Good. Ok, well, since everything's under control, I'm going to bounce now, ok?"

**REESE **: "You're leaving?"

**MICHELLE **: "Yeah, everything's fine. You don't need me here."

**REESE **(quietly, sincerely) : "I'll always need you."

Michelle's throat constricts with emotion at Reese's words. She clears her throat and looks away quickly, lest her traitorous tears get the upper hand.

**MICHELLE **: "Allright. I'm gonna get going. Just call me later, ok?"

Reese stands, hugs Michelle, and kisses her on the cheek.

**REESE **: "Thank you. For everything."

**MICHELLE **(rolling her eyes with a smirk, waving off Reese's show of gratitude): "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Both women giggle softly. Michelle opens the door and looks back only once.

**REESE **(calling out to Michelle's retreating form): "I'll call you later."

Michelle nods softly with a small smile and then disappears quickly behind the door. Reese turns back to Bianca.

**REESE **(exhaling sharply, placing her free hand to her heart) : "Lord, I don't ever want to feel that way again. I have never in my life felt fear like when I read that text and I thought something was wrong with the girls."

**BIANCA **(confused): "Yeah, but I really didn't text you. What text are you talking about?"

Reese adjusts Gabrielle on her hip before digging into her pocket for her phone and pulling it out. After clicking on a few keys, she turns the phone in Bianca's direction.

**BIANCA **: "Well, that's my number allright, but I swear I didn't send you that text. I wouldn't play games with you or use our daughters that way."

**REESE **(sincerely): "I know."

Dinner now over, the other adults have cleaned up the kitchen and now head into the living room.

**BIANCA **(suspiciously): "Mom?"

**ERICA **: "Yes, dear."

**BIANCA **: "You didn't happen to send Reese a text from my phone about the girls needing her, did you?"

**ERICA **: "Now, why would I ever do that?"

**BIANCA** (challengingly): "You know why."

**ERICA **(fixing her younger daughter with a hard glare): "Bianca Montgomery, I am Erica Kane. If I wanted to summon Reese here I would have just done it outright. Besides I haven't been anywhere near your phone all night."

**BIANCA **(turning to Kendall) : "Sis?"

**KENDALL **: "Not me, Binks." (holding up three fingers) "Scouts honor."

Bianca gives Jack an inquiring look.

**JACK **(bringing up his hands defensively): "Don't look at me."

**BIANCA **: "That is so weird."

**KENDALL **: "Well, we're going to skeedaddle now. See you tomorrow, kid."

Hugs and kisses are exchanged all around as Kendall, Erica, and Jack gather their belongings and the male children, and take their leave of the broken family. With all guests now gone and the two former spouses finding themselves suddenly alone, save for their daughters, Reese and Bianca regard each other somewhat shyly and a bit awkwardly. Finally Bianca breaks the tension by suggesting that they should put the girls to bed. After a story and a glass of water, the two parents are now completely alone together.

**REESE **(shrugging shyly) : "I can't tell you how good it felt to do that. I'm so relieved I am that the girls are ok."

**BIANCA **: "Yeah, I'm sorry about the mix-up. I still don't know how that happened. But I'm happy to have a co-parent that loves our children so much that she would drop everything and come running when they need her."

**REESE **(dropping her gaze to the floor, speaking barely above a whisper) : "Of course I would. I'd give my life for our girls."

**BIANCA **(sincerely, speaking in a hushed tone) : "I know."

Bianca fights the burgeoning flood of tears, but to no avail. They pool at her eyes and slip down her cheeks against her will.

**REESE **(alarmed at seeing Bianca's tears) : "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

**BIANCA **(weakly, wiping her tears) : "Nothing. I'm fine."

**REESE **(still alarmed) : "Why are you crying?"

**BIANCA **(shaking her head, voice cracking) : "No, really. It's nothing."

Upon seeing Bianca so vulnerable, Reese's resolve turns to mush.

**REESE **(speaking softly, placing a hand on Bianca's shoulder) : "You wouldn't be crying over nothing. _Please_ tell me what's wrong."

Bianca says nothing more but continues to cry. Instinctively, Reese reaches out for her and gently pulls the brunette into her arms.

**REESE **(whispering, soothingly, caressing Bianca's back) : "Hey, it's ok. It was just a miscommunication. The girls are ok and I'm right here."

Bianca drops her gaze to the floor and shakes her head sadly. Reese holds Bianca closer and tenderly cradles the younger woman's head.

**REESE **(puzzled) : "What's the matter, baby?"

The endearment slips from Reese's lips before it ever even registers in the architect's mind. Bianca crumbles.

**BIANCA **(sobbing as she rambles): "I'm sorry, Reese. I just miss you so much. It hurts so much to be away from you. And the girls cry for you all the time and it's like a knife in my heart because I kept you and the girls away from each other. It's my own stupid fault that you and I are apart and that you and the girls have been apart, and I feel so awful about it. God, why didn't I just stay and talk to you about what was going on when all this happened instead of taking off at the first hint of trouble? We hadn't even been married 24 hours yet and I cut and run! I was such an idiot. I made such a mess and I can't take it back and there's nothing I can do to fix this no matter how badly I want to and..."

**REESE **(puzzled, cautiously) : "Y-You really want to fix this? Our relationship?"

Bianca nods.

**REESE **(speaking softly) : "I thought… I just felt like I'd screwed everything up so bad when I kissed Zach..."

**BIANCA **: "Look I overreacted about that, ok? Was it a good thing that you kissed someone else the night before our wedding? Especially Zach, in light of how badly Kendall was taking the news that he was our donor? No. But on the other hand, you got drunk as a reaction to my sister hurting and humiliating you in front of all our wedding guests and I didn't even defend you, so I'm not blameless here."

**REESE **: "I just.. felt so horrible for causing this huge rift between you and your sister… I felt like my being with you and the girls would only hurt you."

Bianca pulls back and looks into Reese's eyes.

**BIANCA **: "Is that why you let me believe that you and Michelle were together?"

Reese nods almost imperceptibly.

**REESE **(shrugging): "I figured you and the girls would be better off without me."

With tears in her eyes, Bianca gently cups Reese's cheek.

**BIANCA **(softly, remorsefully) : "Oh, baby. I'm so sorry that my sister and I made you feel so bad about yourself. I'll never forgive myself for that. But believe me, sweetheart, the girls and I love you and need you very, very much."

**REESE **(crying softly) : "Do you really mean that?"

**BIANCA **(emphatically): "With every ounce of my being." (softening) "Please come back to us."

**REESE **(voice cracking): "Y-You're absolutely sure about this? No doubts? No hesitation? No cold feet?"

Bianca shakes her head with determination. Reese tightens her arms around her love and envelopes her in a fierce hug.

**REESE **(voice cracking): "God, I've missed you."

**BIANCA **(emphatically) : "I'll never leave you again, baby. I swear. I love you so much."

**REESE **(softly): "I love you, too."

The two women pull back and look into each other's eyes for a moment before pressing their foreheads together. With a sigh of contentment, the two newly reunited lovers celebrate their reconciliation with a soft kiss. Bianca drops her head gently on Reese's shoulder and each woman tightens her hold on the other as they cling lovingly to each other. Reese rocks Bianca gently in her arms and kisses her forehead. Minutes later, the couple is sitting on the couch, still holding each other and kissing. They quickly run out of air and are forced to pull back. They press their foreheads together, holding on to the magic of the moment as much as each other. Bianca drops her head to Reese's shoulder and cuddles closer. Reese pulls Bianca closer.

**BIANCA **(eyes closed): "Reese?"

**REESE **(eyes closed): "Yeah, baby?"

**BIANCA **: "Please don't leave. Please stay with me tonight."

**REESE** : "You sure?"

Bianca nods.

**REESE **(smiling broadly, speaking softly): "Ok."

Bianca audibly sighs with relief.

**BIANCA **: "Thank you."(pulling back and looking into Reese's eyes) "I'm completely exhausted, and I know you are, too. Let's just go to bed."

**REESE **(nodding, urging Bianca back into her arms): "Ok, but just let me hold you for five more minutes first, ok?"

**BIANCA **(smiling): "Ok."

The couple cuddles up closer again and both sigh with contentment. They are silent for a moment before Reese begins to speak again.

**REESE **(seriously) : "So… it really wasn't you who sent me that text?"

**BIANCA** (sincerely) : "No, baby. Honest. It wasn't me."

**REESE **(speaking softly, getting lost in Bianca's eyes, with a gentle half-shrug) : "Well, whoever it was, I'm glad they did it. I just wish I could thank them."

**BIANCA **(whispering, staring intently into Reese's eyes): "Me, too."

Meanwhile, in another part of the house, the children's bedroom is silent and still with only the dim blue glow of the Spongebob nightlight for illumination. Suddenly, Miranda pulls back her Dora the Explorer covers, hops out of bed, walks over to the crib, takes a hold of the bars, and peeks in. Gabby giggles upon seeing Miranda. Regarding her baby sister seriously, the older girl speaks softly.

**MIRANDA **(whispering) : "See that, Gabby? Told ya we could get our moms back together. Grandma was right. Family is the most important thing, and to keep everybody together, you do what you have to."

THE END


End file.
